A Phantom Legacy
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: A año y medio de que la Ópera Popular cierra sus puertas, Erik encuentra a su nuevo Ángel de Música, y su nueva oportunidad para vengarse. Pero Christine Daae tiene un mal presentimiento en su nueva vida.
1. El Encuentro con un Ángel

Bueno, pues acabo de leer el libro de El Fantasma de la Ópera, así como de ver la película (una de tantas), y me he animado a hacer un fic de ello. Ah, un favor más, que lean mis demás fics y les dejen review. Ahora sí, doy inicio.

_**A PHANTOM LEGACY**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**EL ENCUENTRO CON UN ÁNGEL**_

_**Disclaimer: **_El libro de **El Fantasma de la Ópera** no es mío, así como no me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Gastón Leroux por ser su obra original.

ºººººº

Ha pasado más de año y medio desde el incidente que hizo que la Ópera Popular cerrara por completo sus puertas. Ya nadie asiste a ese lugar. Todos atemorizados de que el fantasma regrese, no han asistido para nada. Christine en el balcón de su casa, su nueva casa como la esposa del vizconde de Chagny, pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado en su vida. Desde la muerte de su padre, hasta su encuentro con su Ángel de Música, y la revelación de este como el Fantasma de la Ópera, el que aterró a todos, e incluso mató a varia gente. Ahora, está muerto.

ºººººº

En lo que alguna vez fue la gran Ópera Popular, aún quedaba una vela encendida. Alguien había encendido una vela. ¿Quién pudo ser? El lugar está desierto, a excepción de una persona. En la soledad del lugar, se escucha el sonar de un violín, con una tonada melancólica. ¡Es él! ¡Es el Ángel de Música! A fin de cuentas no murió. Era otro de sus trucos. Posiblemente, antes de que todo el lugar se llenara de agua, pudo abrir otra compuerta, y así poder escapar de una muerte segura. Claro, un fantasma no puede morir.

Erik, el Fantasma, estaba donde siempre se había escondido del mundo. Tocando su violín magistralmente, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La máscara que siempre cargaba impedía que alguien, si es que aún podía haber alguien en la Ópera, pudiera ver sus ojos llorosos por culpa del desamor. ¿De qué servía tocar ahora? La música siempre le curaba el alma, pero ahora, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie a quien observar, sin Christine, nada valía la pena, ni siquiera su amada música. Si no tenía a Christine, nada valía la pena. ¿Por qué abrió la puerta secreta y escapó? ¿Por qué no murió de una vez? Al terminar de tocar, dio un prolongado paseo por la Ópera. Todo en silencio. Todo en sombras. Ni un alma a la vista. Estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado.

Pasó por los palcos, por todos los asientos, se paró en el escenario, y miró el estrado de los músicos. Paseó tras las bambalinas, con una extraña esperanza por encontrar a alguien. Era inútil. Nunca nadie iba a regresar a ese lugar. Nunca más iba a platicar con nadie (porque, aunque era inimaginable, había tenido la oportunidad de conversar breve y escasamente con Madame Giry), nunca más iba a ver a nadie, nunca más iba a cantar con nadie. O eso pensaba.

Se escucharon los pasos apresurados. ¿Alguien en la Ópera? ¡Imposible! Rápidamente, como sombra, Erik se escondió tras una puerta secreta que estaba cerca de las bambalinas, la misma donde se había llevado a la señorita Daae. Observó desmesuradamente al intruso de la Ópera. Se sorprendió al ver a una joven, de no más de 19 años, entrar corriendo, para después sentarse en el escenario y llorar tristemente. La chica se sentó y empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Erik no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban. La bella chica, de cabellos color oro, de tez blanca como nieve, sentada en aquel sucio escenario, sola.

Erik se condujo rápido hacia el palco 5, donde siempre solía observar a la actual señora de Chagny. Al estar en aquel sitio, pudo ver mejor a aquella rubia que lo tenía embelesado con tan singular belleza. Era algo que no se podía creer. Otra vez podía caer enamorado, pero eso significaría que otra vez podría ser desilusionado. Como sin saber qué hacer exactamente, Erik fue hacia sus aposentos, esperando que la joven albina no se fuera de donde estaba. Al llegar a su guarida, empezó a tocar una sinfonía en el órgano. La música se fue hacia todas partes del lugar, incluso la muchacha pudo escucharla. La tonada era dulce, alegre, y logró quitarle la amargura.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó la joven, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se reponía.

La canción siguió sonando. La joven caminaba hacia donde provenía la música. Encontró al fin un camerino, que en la puerta traía el apellido Daae. Al entrar, se topó con un espejo. De pronto, cuando la música cesó, una figura se vio en el cristal. No sólo era el de la rubia, había otra figura. Un hombre alto, de buen porte, vestido elegantemente y con una máscara en el rostro. El espejo se abrió.

La chica no creía lo que pasaba. Por la impresión, no sólo de la aparición fantasmal, sino de la apertura del espejo, y por todo un día sin comer nada, terminó por desmayarse. Erik observó el cuerpo delgado de aquella joven desplomarse, y fue apresurado hacia donde ella, para atenderla y llevarla a su escondite.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-preguntó el hombre mientras la chica rubia despertaba lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la muchacha al poder ver al fin al hombre de máscara frente a ella.

-Me llamo Erik, y vivo aquí. ¿Y usted quién es?

-Lévesque, Christine Lévesque.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Christine

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**CHRISTINE**_

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Erik se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en una mesa, cerca del sofá donde la muchacha rubia descansaba. El tan sólo escuchar aquel nombre, hacía que el Fantasma se sintiera descorazonado. Christine Lévesque sólo observó a Erik, se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Señor Erik…-murmuró mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del Fantasma.

-Lo lamento, pero es que… No, no es nada, Christine…-al pronunciar ese nombre, palidecía. La joven de cabellos dorados sólo le tendió la mano a Erik.

Después de un momento algo largo, finalmente Christine pudo hacer una pregunta que la traía curiosa desde que escuchó la música de órgano.

-¿Qué hace aquí viviendo, señor Erik?

-Es algo difícil de explicar. Mejor dime tú qué hacías en este lugar abandonado.

La joven Christine bajó la mirada. Con la luz tenue de la vela, parecía que se había sonrojado. Después de un poco de silencio por parte de la rubia, pudo decir algo.-Me escapé de casa.

-¿Cómo que ha escapado de casa? ¿Y porqué venir a este sitio tan abandonado?

-Bueno, yo…-volvió a titubear la muchacha. Después de armarse de valor y apretar fuertemente los puños, dijo-Es que… Yo quiero ser cantante de Ópera, pero mis padres no lo aprobaron. Así que vine para probar mi suerte. Pero, al ver que la Ópera Popular ha cerrado, sólo pude entrar a llorar.

Erik bajó la mirada. Una señorita que quiere aprender a cantar ópera. Ahora su sueño se ha visto truncado, y sólo puede llorar su desgracia. La miró fijamente por un buen rato, era una chica muy bonita. Finalmente, tomó su mano, y le tomó la barbilla para que alzara la mirada. Cuando ella tuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Erik, aunque ocultos tras la máscara, le pudo decir.-Aún no debe lamentarse, señorita Lévesque. Todavía se puede hacer algo.

-¿Aún es posible?-preguntó entusiasmada la chica de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto. Yo le puedo enseñar si usted así lo desea. Si usted accede a quedarse aquí, yo le podría enseñar tanto como pueda.

Christine sonrió. Apretó su mano a la de Erik, y finalmente accedió. Christine aprendería a cantar, y Erik no estaría solo. Ambos ganaban. Pero en el corazón de Erik, aún existía un sentimiento por la otra Christine, la que tomó desde pequeña, la que amó con locura, la Christine por la cual hubiera matado a centenas, y la misma Christine que le dio la espalda. Esa Christine probablemente ya no debe existir en sus pensamientos, y ahora, el Cielo le ha dado a otra, totalmente distinta, una Christine que accedió por cuenta propia a quedarse con él. Un nuevo _Ángel de Música_.

Christine Daae, la esposa de Raúl de Chagny, estaba nuevamente en el balcón de su habitación, viendo el cielo nocturno, estrellado, tan pacífico, con la luna llena en el centro. Todas las noches, desde el último año y medio, había hecho esto. Anteriormente, acostumbraba que antes de dormir, cantaba junto con su Ángel. Pero ahora, los Ángeles de Música no existen más. Para perder esa costumbre arraigada, se ha visto a sí misma en el balcón, cantando entre dientes. Raúl se ha dado cuenta, y una noche, esta noche, mientras su esposa miraba nuevamente el cielo de la noche, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Christine…-dijo el vizconde de Chagny, mientras se acercaba a la mujer en el balcón.

-Raúl. No puedo olvidarlo.

-¿A quién?

-Al Ángel. No lo puedo olvidar.

-Christine, mi amor, ya no pienses más en él. Erik ya murió. No regresará a hacernos daño.

-Ese es el problema. No creo que esté muerto. Tal vez no haya muerto.

-No digas eso, mi amor. Él murió. Se publicó en los periódicos. Hasta la Ópera cerró. No puede seguir vivo.

-Lo se. Pero, siento que no es así. Tengo miedo, y no se de qué pueda ser.

Christine se tiró en los brazos de Raúl, y empezó a llorar. Lloró y no sabía porqué. Raúl la abrazó y ambos entraron a la habitación, cerrando por esta noche el balcón.

-No, el tono es en Mi Mayor, tú estás cantando en Sol.-reprendió nuevamente Erik a la señorita Lévesque. Los últimos días, para Christine, habían sido prácticas muy arduas y difíciles. Aún así, todo al final iba a valer la pena.

Erik, un poco molesto de las continuas fallas en su joven estudiante, se dirigió al órgano y empezó a tocar unas escalas.-Estos son los tonos. Intenta imitarlos. Cuando los domines, ahora sí empezaremos a practicar la canción.

Empezó a tocar los tonos. Mi, Fa, Do menor, Re, Sol mayor. Era una escala algo compleja, pero era de las básicas. Christine empezó a cantar. Se equivocó varias veces. Mi, Re, Do mayor, Re, Sol menor. Mi, Fa, Do mayor, Re, Sol mayor. Mi, Do menor, Re, Re menor, Fa. Al parecer, era inútil el enseñarle a la rubia. Un poco molesta de su propio fracaso, estuvo a punto de darse por vencida. Eran como las 3 de la mañana, y ya estaban muy cansados. Erik ya había quedado dormido, y Christine seguía memorizando las notas. Finalmente, cuando se iba a rendir, jaló bastante aire, y al fin pudo ser. Mi, Fa, Do menor, Re, Sol mayor. Era eso. Lo repitió. Mi, Fa, Do menor, Re, Sol mayor. Al fin estaba dominándolo. Erik, al escuchar los sonidos, despertó, y vio a su aprendiz cantando tal y como debía ser.

Cuando Christine terminó, unos aplausos tras ella la sorprendieron. Erik estaba fascinado. Ella tenía una voz preciosa. Tal vez necesitaba más entrenamiento para la Ópera, pero era una bella voz. Así pasaban los días, practicando la voz de la jovencita, mientras ésta iba prestando más interés en su maestro que en sus enseñanzas.

Finalmente, la voz de la joven está lista. Tomó bastante trabajo, sobre todo al principio, pero tuvo avances realmente rápidos. Terminaron sus ensayos en 3 meses. Es porque la muchacha desde pequeña había entrenado, poco, pero lo había hecho.

-¿Y dónde cantaré? La Ópera está abandonada. Y esta era la mejor en París.

-No te preocupes, para eso tengo un plan. Pero, debes acceder a unos cuantos términos.

-¿Cuáles son?

-En primer lugar, tu nombre no será Christine Lévesque. Tu nueva identidad será la de… Monique Géne. Y serás la hija de un empresario que quiere comprar la Ópera.

-¿Comprar la Ópera? Entonces, debería ser muy costosa. ¿De dónde sacaremos tanto dinero?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo soy un hombre adinerado, y eso no será inconveniente. Además, así podrás brillar, mi Ángel. Nunca nos faltará nada, viviremos bien.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. La Ópera Popular en Venta

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**LA ÓPERA POPULAR EN VENTA**_

En la mañana siguiente, Meg Giry, la hija de Madame Giry, fue a la Ópera Popular a atender los asuntos de su enferma madre, la cual, a pesar de ser acomodadora, tenía suficiente autoridad como para estar en las reuniones de los dueños de la Ópera. Al parecer, esa mañana habían tenido noticias de alguien que quería comprar la Ópera. No habían sabido ni quién ni porqué. Pero, bueno, ese ya no era su problema. Se reunió con los actuales dueños del lugar, y después de charlar un rato, una joven vestida de gala hizo presencia en el lugar.

-Buenos días.-le saludó Meg a la joven.-Soy Meg Giry, supondré que usted es quien planea comprar la Ópera Popular.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Giry. Soy Monique Géne. A decir verdad, yo no soy quien comprará este edificio. Es más bien mi padre…-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, recordando el guión que le dio para su primer interpretación.-…Es mi padre quien desea adquirir el edificio, el conde Géne.

-Muy bien, señorita Géne. Pero, ¿Su padre dónde se encuentra?-preguntó ansiosa la joven Giry, de conocer al que vendría siendo el nuevo dueño.

-Mi padre está actualmente enfermo en casa. Pero me ha enviado como su representante para discutir los términos de compra-venta.

-Está bien, venga. Nos reuniremos en este momento con los actuales dueños.-dijo Meg, antes de acompañar a la falsa Monique Géne hacia el vestíbulo de la Ópera.-Antes que nada-dijo la Pequeña Giry antes de entrar al lugar.-Debería usted saber el porqué mantuvo la Ópera Popular sus puertas cerradas durante este año y medio…

-Lo se, lo se. Es por el famoso Fantasma de la Ópera. ¿No es así?-asintió la joven de labios rosas, a Meg.-A decir verdad, mi familia nunca ha creído en esa historia. Aún así, mi padre desea adquirir la Ópera, con o sin fantasma. Además, es de todo saber que el Fantasma, si es que existió, ha fallecido.

-Cierto…-dijo en voz baja Meg, para después conducir a la joven al vestíbulo para platicar los términos de la compra.

Al entrar al vestíbulo del lugar, se encontró con un sitio empolvado y descuidado. Allí estaban 2 hombres con frac, uno era Fermín Richard, y el que estaba a su izquierda era Armando Moncharmin. Entraron ambas mujeres, jóvenes, y con una reverencia como saludo, se dispusieron a empezar las negociaciones.

-Entiendo que usted y su distinguido padre, el Conde Géne, desean adquirir este edificio, para volver a abrirlo al público en general.-dijo el señor Moncharmin, mientras miraba frente a frente a la joven de ojos verdes.

-Así es, señor Moncharmin. Mi padre es amante de la Ópera, y el ver que el edificio se puso en venta, le dio la oportunidad de cumplir otro de sus caprichos.-contestaba con total seriedad Monique, quien, hasta donde todos ellos sabían, se llamaba en realidad Christine Lévesque.

-Hemos de decirle-indicaba, o más bien advertía el señor Richard-Que nosotros hemos vivido en carne propia el terror que pudo infundir en su tiempo el Fantasma. Con ellos nunca se sabe. Si pueden morir o no, es algo que desconocemos. Le rogamos que medite este detalle antes de adquirir el edificio.

-Lo he meditado junto con mi padre hace unos días, desde que le surgió el capricho. Y créame, seguimos dispuestos a comprar el sitio.

2 días después, en el periódico, en la Revista Teatral, en todas partes, se leía el encabezado: _"La Ópera Popular ha sido comprada"_.

ºººººº

Christine Daae de Chagny se encontraba en el comedor, en compañía de su esposo, el vizconde Raúl de Chagny. Raúl se hallaba leyendo el periódico matutino. Nunca prestaba mucha atención al encabezado principal, por lo que Christine podía comentar algo del tema y disfrutar el asombro de su marido al ver lo atenta que era ella, y lo distraído que él podía llegar a ser. Fue este detalle menor, que hizo que Christine casi gritara de la impresión de aquella noticia que se plasmaba en la primera plana del periódico. Raúl, al ver la actitud que adoptó su esposa, no pudo hacerse de oídos sordos.

-La Ópera… Volverá a abrir.-dijo Christine, después de recuperarse.

En efecto, era la noticia de boga. Un desconocido ricachón compró la Ópera Popular, y al parecer, para hacer que su joven y única hija (o al menos eso decía el reportaje), Monique Géne, pudiera forjar su carrera como cantante profesional. Se rumoraba que apenas si cantaba como gatito recién nacido, pero varios curiosos aseguraban que tenía una buena voz, con un excelente volumen y tono.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor mío?-preguntaba Raúl, exaltado de la reacción de su esposa al saber de la noticia.-Oh, eso… Al parecer la compraron. Mira, tal parece que para beneficio de una familiar.

-La Ópera volverá a abrir.-se repetía a sí misma Christine, mientras no se creía la nueva.

-No es para tanto, cariño. Probablemente alguien la compró y quiere hacerse de la fama de su hija. Es lo que aseguran todos.

-Es que no es eso. Me refiero, a que es la Ópera Popular. El lugar donde estaba el Fantasma.

-Christine, olvida eso. Todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ya no hay fantasmas. Ahora todo está seguro. Ahora estamos a salvo.

Para Christine, la cosa no era así.

CONTINUARÁ…

ºººººº

_**Bueno, ya vamos con el tercer capítulo, y planeo hacer este fic largo, lo más largo posible. Esperen con ansias el capítulo 3. Y espero les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. **_**MarisolPhantom**_**, gracias por ser mi primer review. Ojalá haya por ahí más gente que quiera leer esto, y espero con ansias el próximo capítulo de tu fic.**_


	4. Extraños Sucesos

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS**_

Al parecer, la Ópera Popular había vuelto al negocio. Habían sido contratados nuevos actores, mucha gente estaba de vuelta al trabajo. Meg Giry regresó a su trabajo como bailarina del ballet. Y, como siempre, las multitudes compraban su boleto para la 1ra función de la reabierta Ópera Popular. Un día antes de dicha función, la cuál representaría nuevamente a _Fausto_, llegaron cartas para los señores Richard y Moncharmin. Una caligrafía delicada, hecha con tinta negra, la cual solicitaba algo. Decía textualmente:

_Sres. Directores:_

_Como todo París sabe ahora, la Ópera Popular ha reabierto sus puertas, y la noche de mañana dará una función. Supondré que las localidades estarán casi agotadas. Así que seré breve y conciso con mi siguiente petición. Les pediré de la manera más atenta que aparten el Palco 5 de la venta de los lugares._

_Como es de saber de los antiguos propietarios, y los anteriores a estos, así como ex-bailarinas y actores, que este palco tiene una peculiaridad sumamente especial. Omitiré detalles de esta historia que seguramente ya es del dominio público, y también que es un cuento de cajón, y les recomiendo dejar a solas a Mademoiselle Géne en la oficina del Director el día de mañana, una hora antes de la función. Quisiera discutir mis términos con ella misma, y pedirle de antemano le comunique estas cosas a su apreciable padre._

_Sin más por el momento, me he de despedir cordialmente, no sin antes desearles una buena presentación la próxima noche._

_F. de la Ópera._

Madame Giry y su hija la Pequeña Meg no pudieron evitar sentirse sorprendidas ante tal escena. Había precisamente una carta correspondiente para cada una. Fermín Richard y Armando Moncharmin también estaban pasmados. ¿El Fantasma? ¿No murió?

-No es posible, esta no es ni la caligrafía ni la tinta.-replicó Richard, mientras hacía bola la carta y la tiraba a la basura.

-No lo sabemos, pudo haber un cambio para que no le reconocieran tan fácilmente.-propuso Madame Giry, siempre fiel a la palabra del Fantasma.

-Imposible, totalmente inaudito. Tal vez ahora sí se trata de una broma de alguien. Tal vez la noticia tomó a muchos de sorpresa y nos han enviado esto.-siguió indignado Moncharmin, mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañero.

-¿Usted que opina, mademoiselle Géne?-dirigió la Pequeña Meg su mirada hacia la joven rubia, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, como meditando.

-Haremos caso a lo que nos ha enviado. Como muchos ya sabrán, la palabra del dichoso Fantasma es ley. Y el desobedecerlo nos costaría incluso la vida. Déjenme asistir a esta reunión. De todas maneras, son negocios.-dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Nadie vio cómo ni cuándo se fue. Sólo supieron que ya no estaba en la Ópera. Era enigmática, nadie sabía a qué horas llegaba, ni a qué horas se iba. En cuanto se daban cuenta, ya no estaba.

ºººººº

-Bueno, todos han recibido la carta.-dijo la joven Christine, mientras observaba a Erik sentado en el órgano, tocando una melodía.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-contestó el enmascarado, mientras seguía ocupado con su canción, y la joven lo observaba detenidamente.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué pasará con las dichosas negociaciones? ¿Y también si preguntan por mi "padre"?

-No te preocupes, todo tiene ya lista una parte en mi plan.-le contestó el enmascarado, mientras bajaba la tapa del órgano, y se levantaba.

-Eso espero. No imagino lo que le puedan hacer a usted si saben que sigue vivo. ¿Y si ahora logran atraparle?

-Eso no pasará. No nos descubrirán.-dijo Erik, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, y luego la supuesta Monique se sentaba a su lado.-Mientras estemos juntos, y tú obedezcas todas mis órdenes, no tienen porqué saber quién ha comprado la Ópera Popular.-y diciendo estas palabras, el Fantasma tomó en brazos a Christine Lévesque y la abrazó hasta que ella quedó dormida.

ºººººº

El día siguiente, era el día tan esperado para la nueva apertura de la Ópera Popular de París. Todo mundo estaba ya dispuesto en sus asientos. Todos los palcos estaban ocupados… Menos uno en especial.

El palco 5, por órdenes de Monique Géne, había sido retirado permanentemente de la venta de taquillas. Esa misma tarde, la nueva encargada de la Ópera había tenido una "reunión" con el dichoso Fantasma que había hecho saber del palco un día antes. Después de esa pequeña "negociación", Monique hizo saber a los señores Richard y Moncharmin

"_El Fantasma exige que el Palco 5 quede totalmente libre, y que no se venda en definitivo. También exige 20,000 francos al mes, como una especie de renta. A cambio, el nos escribirá más partituras para las Óperas y sólo se mantendrá en el palco durante las representaciones. Exige también que el uso exclusivo del Palco 5 sea de él, y lo compartirá conmigo. Requerirá también que, desde la puerta, afuera del palco, Madame Giry sirva a las exigencias del Fantasma."_

Richard y Moncharmin estaban estupefactos. ¿El Fantasma había vuelto a la acción? ¡Debía tratarse de una broma! Monique sólo se limitó a mirar a los ex-directores de forma seria, y luego encogerse de hombros, poniendo una mueca de "Ni modo, así deberá de ser". Fue cuando Moncharmin, recordando cierta cita de compra-venta celebrada anteriormente, se decidió a preguntarle a la hija del actual dueño.- ¿No se supone que ni usted ni su padre creían en el Fantasma de la Ópera?

-Lo siento, pero he tenido pruebas irrefutables, y las he hecho del conocimiento de mi padre, sin mencionar el recordarle los sucesos ocurridos mientras la Ópera estaba en su disposición.

Dichas estas palabras, Monique caminó hacia la salida, y antes que Fermín Richard pudiese alcanzarle, se había ido, como un fantasma.

ºººººº

La función de aquella noche fue un éxito total. Era de esperarse que la mañana siguiente, la prensa hablara totalmente de aquella función, de esa triunfante representación de Fausto. Sin embargo, los antiguos dueños del complejo estaban un tanto exaltados por la apariencia apacible que tenía la señorita Géne. Había estado en el Palco 5, y no parecía haber visto alguna aparición, ni nada por el estilo. Fermín Richard y Armando Moncharmin se perdieron de la función, por esperar cerca de la puerta del Palco 5, para ver si la señorita Géne salía en compañía de alguien. Durante toda la función, sólo observaron a Madame Giry entrar y salir rápidamente como unas 2 veces. Al final del acto, salió la rubia, totalmente sola.

Al día siguiente, cada uno había recibido una carta, de la misma caligrafía y con la misma firma:

_Ha sido una noche hermosa. La representación fue exquisita, y no hubo errores. Las cantantes fueron divinas, y las actuaciones sublimes. Incluso pude alegrarme el día con las deliciosas conversaciones de Monique Géne. Espero ansioso el día en que ella represente. Tengo entendido que ella en poco tiempo actuará._

_Eso es una novedad. ¿La Directora de la Ópera Popular actuando? No puedo esperar para verlo. Me pregunto si tendrá una buena voz. Ojalá sea capaz de cantar en lugar de graznar como solía hacer La Carlota. Hablando de La Carlota, me he llegado a preguntar sobre la Daae. ¿Volverá al negocio? ¿O prefiere quedarse en casa con su esposo, el vizconde de Chagny? Ese será otro asunto, que le plantearé a la hija del Conde Géne otro día. _

_Por último, les dejo una partitura que terminé exactamente esta tarde. La dejo con Madame Giry, quien se la dará a mi querida directora, y espero que al recibirla, empiecen inmediatamente el ensayo de ésta. Me despido cordialmente, no sin antes felicitarles nuevamente la función de anoche._

_F. de la Ópera._

-Aquí están las partituras.-dijo Madame Giry, entregando un fólder de cuero a la señorita Géne.

-Se lo agradezco, Madame Giry.

-¿Me concedería una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-Es sabido que usted acompañó al Fantasma de la Ópera anoche en el Palco 5. ¿Lo llegó a ver?

-Bueno…-empezó a dudar Christine, pero luego recordó lo que su Maestro le indicó cada vez que le preguntasen eso.-La verdad, no pude verle, pero sí escuchar su voz. Estuve yo sola, sin ninguna otra persona, sin ninguna compañía más que la voz del Fantasma.

-Dijo el Fantasma que había conversado con usted. ¿Qué le dijo?

-Oh, opiniones de la presentación. Ya sabe, hablamos de la Ópera, de la presentación, de los actores y de las voces de los cantantes. Una que otra trivialidad, pero nada más.

-De acuerdo. Que tenga un buen día, señorita.-se despidió Madame Giry, antes de salir de la oficina. La verdad, las cosas estaban extrañas. Usualmente, cuando la Ópera cambió de dueño la última vez, hubieron muchos problemas con todo. Que si los dueños no querían obedecer, que si las rentas no eran pagadas, que si esto, que si lo otro, que si habían cantantes solicitadas… Y un largo etcétera. Algo extraño estaba pasando, eso era seguro.

ºººººº

Al llegar al Reino del Fantasma, Christine tomó las partituras que Madame Giry le había dado, y empezó a leerlas sentada en un sofá. Fue cuando notó la presencia de Erik, tocando el violín. Las notas eran bastante tranquilas, con un tono muy romántico. Las escuchó mientras leía las partituras. ¡Erik estaba tocando ya su nueva ópera! Era sublime, algo totalmente hermoso, sobre todo cuando llegó al clímax de la obra. Christine se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia donde Erik.

-Qué hermosa melodía.-dijo la joven Lévesque mientras escuchaba atenta la música.-Parece tocada por los mismos ángeles.

-Qué alegría que te haya gustado. Porque es tú melodía.-respondió Erik, y Christine se quedó pasmada ante tal aclaración.

-¿Mi melodía?

-Así es. Esta la compuse especialmente para ti. Es la ópera que terminé. Es especialmente hecha para tu voz. Esta ópera la interpretarás tú.

Christine se sentó en el sofá, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. Erik, tan atento y tan buen maestro que ha sido en este tiempo, le ha dado un hermoso obsequio: su propia partitura para la ópera que se iba a realizar. Al día siguiente, le llegó a todo mundo una carta, que decía más o menos así:

_Sres. Directores:_

_Como verán, hace 2 días le entregué a la hija de nuestro querido comprador, el Conde Géne, una partitura para una nueva ópera que, según mis cálculos, deberían estar terminados sus ensayos para dentro de 1 mes. Les pido, o más bien, les exijo que se haga del papel estelar la señorita Monique Géne. Es bien sabido que el padre de esta compró la Ópera con el propósito de mostrar a su hija y su genio musical. Hagámosle un favor al viejo moribundo y mostrémosla a todo París antes de que el hombre fallezca. Además, ya he tenido el gran privilegio de escucharla cantar, y crean que es una estrella naciente._

_El papel estelar encaja muy bien con nuestra joven directora. Concédanselo para que inicie las prácticas lo más pronto posible. Que Madame Giry vea quiénes han de tener el resto de los papeles. Con el talento que tiene Madame Giry para con los actores, le será fácil asignarlos. Es mi pago por su tan buen servicio._

_F. de la Ópera._

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
